What We Are
by twinSky
Summary: Haou has gone through many reincarnations in his life, so many they all start to blur, not many amount to enough to be memorable in any kind of way. Not even being a twin is new to him, still, he's not sure what has gone wrong in this incarnation of his being, because somehow his soul has been split in two, the other half lying within his apparent brother.
1. One in Two

Me, seven years later: you know what, let's gx fic, granted I didn't start writing fic till 2010 but the point stands

Can't believe I watched GX when I was in like grade 6 and now I'm a second year in uni lmao

(Title may be subject to change)

* * *

What We Are

The birth of Haou and Judai Yuki is a day that arrives with both equal amounts of apprehension and joy from all party's involved.

From the very beginning, scans had shown two small forms, but only ever one heartbeat. The doctors hadn't been sure what to make of it, it was rare but sometimes only one twin would make it to the final stage, or the other would be absorbed by the stronger twin. There was, however, no explanation as to why no matter how hard they listened only one heartbeat could be heard yet both seemed to grow just fine otherwise.

Still, it is a sigh of relief when two baby boys arrive into the world alive and well.

-o-

Haou has gone through many reincarnations in his life, so many they all start to blur, not many amount to enough to be memorable in any kind of way. So many are just the same mundane life that even while living them he would confuse them with others. He has been men, women, neither, and all else there has been –some, though, with more awareness of their (his) powers than others. Those lifetimes were surely more interesting, and it was with morbid glee that he watched those that could use them but not understand panic and worry. Not even being a twin is something new to him, but for some reason this, the identical form next to him, seems to call out to him in a way nothing else ever has in all these years. As if something in him is reaching out towards the other with all its might.

It takes him a moment to place the feeling, to realize that what he feels is his own soul vying for his attention. He doesn't know what has gone wrong in this incarnation of his being, but somehow his soul has been split in two, the other half lying within his supposed brother –within what is basically his own self really.

He is not sure what it means, if it does mean anything at all.

-o-

It is, odd.

To say the least.

Despite his soul having existed within so many people throughout time, very rarely does his will truly get expressed through them. They were their own people as much as they were he and they hardly noticed the other presence that dwelled within them. But this, this body is his own and no one else's, he is the sole presence that lives here; despite the fact he is incomplete this is the most he has been himself in ages.

He wonders if it is simply a coincidence that this body is so alike to his original one so many lifetime's ago, or if this is on purpose, if this his 'true' reincarnation. Something is different about this lifetime, something is going to happen, and there is too much already happening for it truly just be a coincidence.

Haou does not believe in fate, or at least not that it controls him for he controls it, but he is willing to believe that it has played some kind of hand in whatever has happened here. And he will figure it out, whatever _it_ is.

-o-

His other half, his twin, is not what he expects of someone who carries the other half his soul. He is not sure what he expects, given that his other reincarnations have never truly been him – though some did reflect him more truly than others had – but there is still something too inherently bright about him considering what they are. Haou isn't sure how to comprehend it, his being is as much of the darkness as his, the powers of gentle darkness just as strong if not a bit less tame, but he still shines in some weird way Haou just cannot describe.

He thinks that, if they are meant to be two halves of a whole, than Haou is inclined to say that he is the dark and his other is the light.

Still, all that aside, he is… fond of his lighter half, though perhaps it is more accurate to say that he feels in a sense almost responsible for him. They are still young, four or five he thinks but he doesn't really care to pay attention to that –it's annoying and disconcerting to know so much yet be stuck in a body so small – that aside, they are young and even so they are constantly left alone without any kind of supervision on occasion.

He has experienced various types of parents, some distinctly worse than others, but there is something oddly cutting about the fact these ones are not bad so much as they simply do not seem to care. Who leaves children this young alone when it is not an absolute necessity? He doesn't exactly care, but it does however bother him how it clearly upsets his other half.

He's not sure why both of them choose to constantly be away at work, especially when it makes their child, just one, not him, so sad. It bothers him more than he would like to admit when the other's eyes dim at another night they don't come home, and another morning of rotating babysitter's.

As strange as this entire situation is he is almost inclined to say he's happy it ended up happening. The thought of his other half having to grow up alone through all this is a more upsetting thought than he is willing to admit. As much as he does not want to admit it, he fears he is growing quite attached.

"Haou-nii!" He blinks, eyes opening to see the subject of his musings standing before him. A smile comes to his face unbidden at the sight of the other's genuine excitement and joy.

"What is it Judai?" If there is one good thing that can be said of being practically alone most of the time, is that he is free to speak however he wishes. Judai doesn't know the difference, and Haou has no desire to dumb down his speech just because a child his age shouldn't be able to speak such a way. It does not change the way his voice sounds unfortunately, lifetimes of knowledge mean nothing against the body's natural progression.

"I drew!" Judai exclaims, both hands surrounding his to pull him up from his seated position. "Come!" He continues tugging him forward, he allows the other to drag him, idly thinking how Judai is probably the only person that he'd allow to handle him this way.

"Look it's you, Haou-nii." He says a short while later, letting go of Haou's hand momentarily to grab a piece a paper and show it to him.

Haou is not a kind individual, so he is not surprised that his first thought is that this is well, not a good picture, but it's not as if he's expecting a masterpiece from a child in the first place. It's a, not quite stick figure, drawing of what he guesses is supposed to be him.

"Why did you give me a crown, Judai?" From what he's been able to discern Judai doesn't have any of Haou's memories, yet moments like these make him doubt.

"You're a king!" Judai replies and then does some motion that he thinks should mean something to him, or at the very least means something to Judai, "the bestest one ever." He nods, because for all moments like these Judai shows no real recognition of who they used to be.

"You like it?" He inclines his head instead of any vocal kind of confirmation, though Judai's face brightens just the same.

Yes, he has indeed grown quite fond of his sweet younger brother.

* * *

As someone who is currently in a child development class and spent an entire section on language/speech development in her anthro class last year the fact that I literally could not remember what children talk like at around age 4 pains me, I remember general ideas of language development but not the ages when it happens rip

This was originally supposed to be longer but that seemed like a nice cut-off point, the rest will all just go in the subsequent chapter I guess. That said, though it may it seem like it this isn't exactly a chapter story. As much as I would love to do that I can't actually write duels (I don't get the game all to well besides obvious basics! I space out during duels and when I was younger playing with my brother usually consisted of me summoning monsters that needed sacrifices or to be fused w/o actually doing that so like to comprehend dueling well enough to write it is beyond current me) so... it would be kind of hard to write ya know, a complete au when a major part of the story would just never be written aside from beginnings and conclusions.

This will be more like connected one-shots within the same universe, though until we reach duel academy I guess this will kind of read like a chapter story

(I just really like Haou and Judai and fanfic allows me to do w.e I want canon be damned, truly a marvelous next thing)

Till next time!


	2. One To Three

I didn't expect people to actually read this tbh! So I got so excited by all the alerts and favs and that one review, thanks so much! I've been writing for years but still every little thing excites me so much haha, that said here's a chapter that is 4x as long as chapter one!

(also, I didn't mention this last time but small shout out to shaman king, since the whole split soul is vaguely inspired by the whole Hao and Yoh thing)

* * *

One To(2) Three

There are very few things Haou thanks his supposed parents for; he resents them more than anything else –not that they'd ever notice. He cares very little that they birthed him, if it hadn't been them than it would've been some other set of people, who it is is nothing special in the grand scheme of things.

(Judai goes without saying, though he is still somewhat loath to admit it.)

Regardless, he is quite thankful the day they appear at some point during the day – a rarity in itself – with wide smiles and hand each of them a deck of cards. "We heard just how fond you two have become of the game so we thought we'd get you a deck." Their father had said.

"We don't know too much about the game though, so if you'd like you can ask your sitter to take you to the shop if you don't find them to your liking." Their mother had continued.

He takes them with a nod, as much of a thanks as he is willing to offer, and is inwardly pleased when their smiles waver minutely. He's not sure what they think of him, he knows he makes an odd child and he makes no intent to hide it, especially not for them of all people. In fact, it's quite amusing to unsettle them on purpose.

He turns away from them as he looks through the cards, one eye on Judai who is practically vibrating as he bounces around spinning the deck cards around with him. These kind of cards are not new to him, though what is done with them now is. Dueling in his time was for battle; the monsters were real and aided his people in times of war. He is not surprised by duels for entertainment, he is no stranger to them either, but the extent to which it is taken to now is somewhat off-putting.

Battles held solely for fun, by people who can't even sense the life in the spirit's they summon. He will not deny the passion and talent of some of them – Judai has forced him to watch enough duels to determine that – but it still seems wrong to him. Still, he has little control over what these people do as much as that angers him to admit.

Regardless, he is glad to have these cards back, and he truly does mean these, a good number of them are the same cards he had so long ago. He can't help the sense of nostalgia that overcomes him, the spirits within them appearing beside him, it's almost comforting in a sense to have them with him. Yet at the same time a reminder that this is all for a reason, it does not stop him from enjoying having them back with him though.

"Wow Haou-nii, how'd you do that?" Judai asks, having stopped his jumping around to openly stare at the duel spirits that have placed themselves around him. Haou watches his gaze go down to his own deck of cards with an expectant expression, as if he is willing them to reveal themselves to him –he isn't surprised when they do, sight isn't so much of an ability to them as it is a given right.

"Woah, I can do it too! So cool!" He takes the moment to observe Judai's monsters, some familiar and some not, as they float around as Judai shows them around the room, his eyes wide with awe as they listen to everything he tells them. He's glad his parent's left at some point; he's not sure what they'd make of what's happening, though they are still young enough to pass such a thing as a simple imaginary friend.

For a moment, he thinks Judai might have forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room, or that he had been talking to him just moments prior, but then Judai whips around to face him eyes blazing.

"Haou-nii, Haou-nii, come on we gotta duel right now!" He hasn't even responded yet and Judai has already begun to set up, laying down the mat they'll use to play.

He inclines his head as he sits across the table from him, "As you wish," he replies, giving a rueful smile at his choice of words.

-o-

Judai takes to the game like a fish to water, though try as he might he has yet to beat Haou. He takes it with more grace than he would have expected as someone so driven to win and competitive as Judai.

"You're just too good Haou-nii, besides losing to you doesn't count anyways." He says, though whenever Haou asks for clarification on what exactly that means Judai just smiles, wide and knowing and then ducks away with a laugh.

Still, he's the best player in their class – Haou refuses to play any of them, so as far as he's concerned he doesn't count there – though he's not sure how much that means when most of his opponents still confuse trap and magic cards. It's all practice nonetheless, every battle is a learning experience for what will one day come.

Even if Haou is the better duelist, there is only so much Judai can learn from dueling the same opponent over and over again.

-o-

On their 7th birthday Haou finds another reason to thankful to their parents, though at this point he's more inclined to thank fate than he is them.

He comes into their room early, too early to be awoken on any say let alone their birthday, and flicks the light to their room on. He sits up with a scowl, glaring at their father for doing this, throwing a pillow at Judai as he does so, who had simply grumbled and buried deeper into the covers at their fathers unwanted entrance.

"I'm up!" He exclaims, hair forming an odd-looking halo around his face as he slumps forward slightly, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

Their father, paying no mind to both of their annoyance and discomfort, continues with whatever it is that he planned to do. He steps further into the room, eyes gleaming with an odd sort of excitement, it bothers Haou but Judai seems to pick up on their father's excitement and it jolts him into further awareness.

"I found something I think you'll both enjoy on my last trip –there's only one copy though so you'll have to share it."

His glare withers, wondering what could possibly be so grand that he'd think they'd prefer it over something they can each call their own. His already horrid mood dampens further and he fails to understand why Judai only looks even more joyous at the news. His eyes snap to Haou's, as if sensing his thoughts and smiles benignly –he hates these smiles the most, as if he knows something Haou does not. He scowls and turns away back to the man who has been talking for god knows how long about god knows what.

How many more years will it be until he can take Judai and leave this place?

"Anyways, without further ado I present you; Yubel!" His head swivels so quickly that it leaves a dull ache in his neck, but even that reaction is not faster than Judai's, who has somehow already gotten out of bed and holds the card between his hands. Their father ruffles Judai's hair and then leaves, probably off to work or something but Haou pays him no mind –his focus is entirely on the card that Judai now holds.

Judai holds the card gently, as if it's something precious – which she is – and he wants to reach out, but he finds himself rooted to the spot. He hasn't seen Yubel since his first lifetime; despite their promise, their vow, not one of his reincarnations had seen her in any shape or form whatsoever. Until now.

"Haou-nii, she's back." He's wearing that smile again, and Haou hates it, he does, the small things Judai does that leave him feeling so unsettled.

Still, he takes the offered card from Judai and allows for the small smile to come to be as he feels her presence surround his. He hears her quiet laugh float through the air and then the soft whoosh of her form finally appearing.

She looks like just he remembered, just like the card he's still holding presents her as. Her edges shimmer slightly, a reminder that she is but a spirit, and he is tempted for a moment to use his powers to give her physical shape, if only for a moment. He doesn't, or perhaps right now he simply can't, continuing to stare mutely at her instead.

"It has been a very long time, my beloved." Her smile is small, her words hinted with the same bittersweet feeling he refuses to admit is threatening to overflow within him. He frowns instead, turning his head a way in an act that is most definitely not caused by shame or embarrassment.

Judai laughs, leaning back towards Yubel despite the fact he would simply faze through her, and his frown turns into a scowl.

He was, is, a king and yet lately he seems like nothing more of a joke. How disgraceful.

He looks at them discretely from the corner of his eye, all gentle mirth and joy as they sit their quietly; how truly, utterly disgraceful.

-o-

Both he and Yubel decide that it should be Jaden that holds onto her card for most of the time. Yubel is the sworn protector to the Herald of Gentle Darkness, her duty to protect him from the Light of Ruin and all else that may come to harm him, and in this case where his soul is split in two Judai is a higher priority. Haou has his memories, he knows what to look out for, and how to defend himself above all else. Judai, however, is defenseless and too young – especially in this era – to be taught what it is he needs to know.

Yubel will be more than enough in the meantime.

-o-

Much later, he'll berate himself for not noticing sooner, for not stopping this before it got this far. In his defence, he pays little attention to the people in his classes or Judai's so called friends. Well, that's not true either. Haou is always alert of his surroundings; he just never thought that his classmates tripping or falling ill would in any way affect him.

So he paid it no mind, Haou goes to school out of obligation and being too young to have a say otherwise. He does his work because he is a king and he will not do something as shameful as forgoing ones responsibilities. His classmates, however, his teachers even? They are of little matter to him –all below him whether they know it or not.

They stay away from him, or at least they usually do because they'll hang around him if Judai is around him –which is most of the time. It's only because of that that he starts to notice something is wrong.

He notices when Judai starts to spend more and more time with him at school. Judai has always spent a large amount of his day near him, much to his annoyance, but over the years has drifted to spending more and more time with his classmates, to his even greater annoyance. Yet as of late it seems that he spends less time with them, he doesn't know what's going on but questioning Judai about it reveals nothing on the matter.

His other simply grins and assures him that nothing is going on, that there's a small problem but nothing for Haou to worry about. Behind him, Yubel rolls her eyes for some reason and with a firmer voice than Judai's affirms that everything is fine, and that she is doing her job well. He finds it an odd thing to note, he has never doubted her ability to protect Judai in the first place but it is Judai who reacts at the words. He throws her a glance that Haou fails to catch, turning just as quickly back to face him as if he had never moved in the first place.

"Really, Haou-ni, it's fine."

Haou doesn't believe that, not for a second, but he's willing to let Judai be if that's what he truly desires.

-o-

Haou is only patient when the situation demands for it, he is not unreasonable, he knows certain things demand time and he's willing to wait. However, this right now is not one of those moments. Judai said he'd be a little late, that he had something to do but he'd meet him at the gate.

That was twenty minutes ago, and Judai would have said something if he planned to take this long –probably insisted he go home not that Haou would. He scowls, turning to head back into the school, remembering Yubel's expression when Judai had told him to wait.

.-.

He finds Judai easily enough, there is always a vague sense of where the other is at the back of his head, behind the school pressed against the wall, arms held out pacifyingly in front of him as he smiles wanly. Beside him, Yubel hovers with teeth bared, not that the kids cornering Judai can even see her.

"Demon," one of the kids hisses at his _brother_ of all people and Judai flinches ever so slightly in response.

Haou swallows, shoving down the rage he feels at the statement, because he would tear these imbeciles limb from limb for hurting what is _his_ but Judai would never approve and it would only make things worse.

"Just what, exactly, is going on here?" He demands, voice thick with power and he is so very pleased when all of them shiver in fear at the words.

"Haou-nii stop!" Judai exclaims, moving himself to stand as if protecting them, even though they clearly had no qualms against harming him moments prior. "It's just a misunderstanding." The kids now cowering behind Judai nod like bobble-heads, it disgusts him how weak and cowardly humans truly are.

His hand flexes, scowl firm on his face as he glares at his other. Judai's eyes are bright as he returns the gaze and he knows that's a response to his own power leaking through. He clenches his hand, takes a breath, and reigns it back in.

"We are talking about this later." Is all he says before grabbing Judai's arm and all but dragging him home.

-o-

Despite his ever growing ire on the matter, Judai remains tight lipped on whatever it is that's going between him and the kids at school. Even Yubel refuses to shed some light on the situation and Haou curses this modern civilization that leaves him no place to go to release some anger.

At the very least, he never sees those kids even dare come near Judai again during school, and after school he makes sure to drag him straight home.

-o-

There is a small part of him that would rather remain clueless than do this, but Haou squashes it down because this has gone on long enough and he's beyond done with all this secrecy.

He waits until the right moment – it's lunch, and the teacher had just sent Judai off on some errand – and approaches one of the girls he can vaguely remember Judai used to talk to. He taps her shoulder and then grimaces when she fails to respond, the second attempt garners her attention and her grin dims as she lays eyes on him.

"Ah, yes Yuki-kun?" He resists the urge to sigh; it is not as if doing this is any easier for him than it is for her.

"I would like to know why you all have taken to ignoring my brother." Her grin goes from weak to just gone and she lets out an awkward sounding laugh, gaze sliding away from his.

"Well it's just…" She stops, hesitating, and he's about to snap at her to continue when one of the other kids interrupts.

"He's a demon!" The boy shouts, leaning forward against the table, and the girl smacks him in the arm in response, "what it's true, everyone who duels Judai gets sick or injured if they win –sometimes even if they lose! I dueled him once and it felt like someone was staring into my soul, spooky dude."

He nods, curtly and barely noticeable, and turns back towards his seat.

"I know he's your brother and all, but be careful." The kid calls to his retreating back, and he wants so badly to tell him that it is not Judai that he should be afraid of, but he doubts it would make a difference to anyone in this room.

-o-

It is about a week later when he decides he has had enough of this. Yubel seems constantly on edge and there is a constant hint of stress behind Judai's eyes.

They have not, cannot, deal with this, yet they still refuse to tell him what it is that is wrong.

Haou is patient when the situation demands it, and the time for this one has long since run out.

"Just how long are the two of you planning to keep this from me?" They both open their mouths, presumably to protest, and he waves his hand before they can continue, "Silence!" He demands, voice firm, "I already know what is happening, what I do not know is why both of you have kept this knowledge from me."

"I can handle it!"/"I am just doing my duty." Judai and Yubel say, voices overlapping and ending with a tempered glare at each other. "Well if you'd just stop!"/ "There is nothing to handle!"

They start arguing them, and it doesn't seem like something new, he is not sure if he's ashamed of not having noticed it sooner, or impressed they managed to hide this from him for so long. He leans towards the latter, if only because it seems less unbecoming.

"Enough!" Their argument stops short, Judai huffing and turning away from Yubel as her lips twist downwards in displeasure.

"Yubel as much as I would love to tell you otherwise, you cannot harm people simply because they displease or upset Judai, it is not the way this era works."

"I told her that but she won't listen!"

"Those children deserve it! Hurting Judai as if they are worth something half as valuable as him."

They look like they're about to start arguing again and for a fleeting moment Haou imagines just existing within Judai and not having to deal with any of this, he shakes the thought away –something tells him that wouldn't have worked out to well either.

"Yubel if you keep doing this their injuries will only get worse and they'll eventually make the connection to you. These people do not understand; they have lost their connections to the spirits they will just try to send you away –if that's what you wish than keep doing as you are doing."

"But –"

"But nothing, yes you are Judai's protector but you cannot defend him from things like this." He stops her next protest with a look; he will not allow her to hold Judai's hand through life that is no way to grow. Especially the way she is going about it, it will only lead to ruin.

"I understand," she finally relents.

"And Judai," he begins,

"I know, Haou-nii," Judai interrupts, not making eye contact as he stares at some point on the ground.

He nods, that is fine with him, he has already spoken far more than he would have liked, but this situation needed to be addressed now. He doesn't want to think of what could have happened if he had simply let them be.

-o-

It doesn't change much in the end, the damage is done and rumours have spread; no one is willing to even come near Judai let alone duel or be friends with him.

Judai simply smiles and says it's fine but Haou knows full well that it is not, that Judai has always taken rejection harder than most. He can't even enjoy the fact that Judai is no longer spending time with these lowly people because it is not out of choice but circumstance and it just leaves him frustrated.

He almost regrets putting a stop to it, if only because they deserve all of what would have happened for how they are treating Judai, but he knows that was a necessity.

It does not stop him from growing increasingly irate at every child – even some of the adults, these absolutely useless and ignorant people – who flinches and hides whenever Judai comes near.

-o-

Sometime during all this commotion, a contest was announced; you design a card, and if you win then it gets launched into space for some reason. Haou finds the entire premise dumb and senseless but it doesn't stop most of the world from going crazy over entering.

Judai is one of them, and Haou watches with tired eyes as he creates card after card despite the fact Haou's relatively sure you're only supposed to make one. He's concentrated, even turning down their sitter – some boy from down the street, Osamu, Haou thinks is his name – when he offers a duel despite Judai _always_ jumping at a chance to duel him since he has yet to win.

Probably Osamu shifts his gaze than to Haou and he gives an unamused state back. Haou doesn't duel outside of necessity, a child beating adults as soundly as he would, would leave a bitter taste in their mouths that, while he relishes in, would draw too much unwanted attention to him.

Thankfully, he backs off at just the look so he doesn't have to bother with actually voicing his displeasure and Haou goes back to giving Judai a bored stare. There isn't much to do and usually it's Judai that offers some form of entertainment but he's been busy with making those cards for days and frankly Haou has realised that without Judai he doesn't much to do since he's too young to go anywhere on his own.

"I'm done!" Judai exclaims proudly, a drawing of a grey being with red markings in front of him. Beside it, a stack of similarly sized papers that could probably constitute at least half a deck rests neatly. He slides them over to Haou with an expectant look, as if Haou's approval of them is of the upmost importance.

He looks through them carefully, a bit unnerved by Judai's eager gaze as he does, and is rather surprised by how well thought out it is. All the monsters have effects and attack/defense points given and they are actually reasonable – there are even spell and trap cards that fit into the theme. It is almost too well thought out; that a child Judai's age could be so intricate in making these is odd.

"Do you like them?" Judai asks, all wide eyes and smiles, and Haou nods with an approving hum, they truly are well done. "I'm so glad, because they're mine you know, the neo-spacians."

"Judai what do you mean by yours?" He asks, a bit perturbed, but of course Judai doesn't answer, simply picking out one of the cards and showing it to him.

"Except this one," he says, showing the same gray monster that he had finished last, "Elemental Hero Neos, he's ours."

Most-likely-Osamu interrupts any further conversation by announcing the fact dinner is ready. Judai bolts into the kitchen at the statement, leaving the cards on the table.

Haou gives them one final glance before going to join them, there is an importance to these cards and Haou has no doubt they will win.

-o-

When the announcement finally does comes, declaring Judai as the winner, Haou is of course not surprised. The same cannot be said for Judai who for a moment looks like he might start to cry from joy.

From there things happen very quickly, they – it's only supposed to be Judai, but Haou'll be damned if he lets them take Judai to some unfamiliar location by himself – are whisked away to the Kaiba Corporation and then taken to meet Kaiba himself.

Haou is pretty sure the man before him is actually just a teenager but he can't be sure, still Haou takes a liking to him –he radiates an aura of power and holds a gaze that demands respect, admirable traits to him.

He congratulates Judai, and though his expression doesn't change, he seems genuine in his compliments to the cards Judai had made.

They are shown the entire process, from the handling to packaging into some egg shaped container and finally being placed inside the rocket it will be launched in. The entire process seems like too much for him, but Haou will admit that this kind of thing is beyond what he knows; there is too much fanciful technology at work here.

"The launch will be held this Saturday, we can't be sure how long the capsule will be in space but when it returns they will be given to you." One of the workers tells Judai, and then launches into an explanation Haou thinks this man actually assumes is understandable to children, Judai at the very least is attempting to pay attention.

The day ends with an elaborate dinner that Haou and Judai attend alone since their parents are unable to make it –one would think they would make time for the event, but apparently not.

It goes on for far too long and Judai grows increasingly uncomfortable with all the attention people are giving him. Yubel looks about ready to set the reporters aflame for their annoying insistence but before then Kaiba's younger brother appears to shoo them away and offers them a ride home if they are ready to leave.

Judai agrees readily, already half standing just at the offer, and the older boy laughs as he escorts them away.

-o-

It takes months for Judai to stop constantly talking and wondering and staring off into the sky as if doing so will make them appear any faster. It certainly doesn't help that after it all happens kids finally start talking to Judai again, amazement at his winning overpowering their prior misguided fear towards him.

That too fades with time but at least he's no longer some sort of social pariah within the school. Most kids still don't talk to him but at least they stop actively avoiding his very existence. Some of them even go back to inviting him on their outings but this time it is Judai who keeps them at arm's length, usually declining most of their offers. This time, Haou does take pleasure in the decision, and Yubel agrees.

Aside from that, time passes by relatively peacefully until a bit over 2 years later, a few months shy of their 10th birthday they are called back to the Kaiba Corporation.

Judai bounces the entire ride over, his body lined with excitement at the prospect of getting his new cards, and as soon as the car stops bolts out of the car and into the building.

By the time Haou catches up Judai is already being presented the small deck of cards he made, except they actually look like official cards now – how that happened Haou isn't sure, maybe they were made into cards before the whole ordeal.

"The initial plan," Kaiba says, looking slightly irritated, "was to have these cards mass-produced, however a friend of mine," he continues, looking even more irate, "has informed me that these cards wouldn't work as well with other people."

"So that means Judai would be the only person with these cards." Haou clarifies, and casts a glance over at his brother who needs to calm down because he is much too excited right now.

"Yes, he holds the only set of these cards in existence." He says with a sigh, and Haou wants to know what kind of 'friend' can manage to convince this person of doing anything they seem so reluctant to do. What kind of person makes a man like Kaiba relent to anything at all?

"This is so cool." Judai finally says, though his eyes are on the cards and nothing else –Haou isn't even sure he heard what Kaiba just finished saying.

He doesn't get a chance to ask Kaiba who his friend is, with what them being escorted out soon after.

"It's probably Yugi," Judai says on the way back, eyes still glued to his new cards, "I'm surprised you don't know he's like, famous; people call him the king of games."

And well, that's definitely an interesting title.

-o-

As soon as they get home Judai challenges him to a duel, taking him by the hand and dragging them to their designated duel spot.

He's almost reluctant to agree, Judai has never dueled with these cards before, and playing with a new deck can be something akin to playing for the first time at all. He doesn't want Judai's first experience with these cards an awful defeat. Still, there is a determination and fire in Judai's eyes, that have him agreeing despite his feelings otherwise.

Of course, all those feelings go straight down the drain when Judai actually beats him. He uses those cards as if they'd been his, his whole life and Haou doesn't care that he created them that kind of affinity to them is uncanny.

"Gotcha," Judai says, grinning impishly as he gives him a V-sign.

"This is only one time; I have already beaten you countless other occasions." It's a fact, but even to his ears sounds more akin to a petulant whine, which is just far too degrading.

"But all those losses were with me using your deck, this one was me using my own." He's smug, eyes glinting as he finishes and Haou will not stand to be demeaned in this way. He is the Supreme King not some lowly commoner and not even his other half is allowed to treat him such a way.

(Even though Judai does, constantly.)

"A rematch," he demands, and Judai's grin widens, "I will show you who the better duelist is. Show you why people cowered in fear at the mere mention of my name when I first lived."

Unsurprisingly Haou's words have no effect on Judai, who merely laughs in response to his mini-monologue and begins to reshuffle his deck.

"You're on!"

* * *

Random clarifications for things that happened in this chapter: As far as Judai's memories of past lives go, he doesn't really have them so much as he has feelings and instincts about them, there are just something he innately knows though he can't really tell you why, or in some cases notice he knows it.

Yubel/Neospacians/Timeline: As far as I'm aware canon doesn't give us what age Judai is when he meets Yubel, the only thing we get is a flashback and given Judai's size I'm relatively sure Judai is under 10, so idk, 7 seemed good enough. Canon also doesn't tell us why Yubel does what she does? Like the implication is that she's protecting him but what injuring small children when Judai loses really does is questionable. So idk, either way in this au Haou gets her to stop before anything bad (i.e Osamu and his coma) really happens, she's more akin to s4/bbt Yubel here.  
Neo-spacians; okay so like? The idea that KC hosted a contest to create cards and than all that became of that was well nothing is kind of extremely ridiculous to me. Those cards were supposed to be Judai's and he only gets them too many years later by finding them (or them finding him). It's clear in canon that Judai doesn't even remember entering the contest until he gets them, but even then the memory is blurry -Judai forgot all about it along with Yubel. So I assume that perhaps Judai's parents did something with the contest? Asked them to pick a new winner or something in fear that seeing the cards would trigger his memories of Yubel (they probably never intended for him to get that card back tbh) so the cards just became lost just like Yubel. Since Judai never forgot then he gets them back as he should/would have. You get an actual thought out explanation but tbh I just didn't want Haou and Judai using the same deck aside from fusion outcomes when they got to duel academy.

Haou: I worry sometimes that the way I write him is OOC, but like, when basically all we got on him si 3 episodes where he's killing everything it's hard not to. That said I actually have a lot of thoughts on how I characterize him and I just, idk he's not OOC to me but idk how other people would view it. Main things though for this au though: Haou just, does not care about people who are not Judai or Yubel they mean absolutely squat to him and could burn in hell for all he cares. Haou cares deeply for Judai but that kind of borders on possessiveness (like I stated somewhere in this chapter, Haou considers Judai his). Quiet, doesn't like talking too much especially since he doesn't consider most people worth his time, can have an entire conversation with Judai based solely on nods and hums. An asshole, but since he's quiet and dignified most people don't notice. Insult him and suffer. And other things, probably.

That's all for now, sorry for the long a/n but I just wanted to clarify somethings in case people got confused.  
I don't know when the next chapter will be, but don't expect it until at least the new year most likely. I want to rewatch gx before I write the next chapters since starting from chapter 3 we finally start with season 1 and I won't be able to do that until at least the 18th, exam season is upon me and that's the date of my last one (I have two worth 50% of my grade, no more binge-watching for me)

I might upload some one-shots though if I can find time between studying to write them though, I had a couple planned already but I caught up with arc-v (really good actually! I haven't liked a ygo season this much since gx) over the weekend and really want to write this gx fic based of it, we'll see.

Till next time, thanks for reading!


	3. And Begin Anew

Did you guys know September is gx month? And today is Judai's birthday! Happy birthday my precious summer child. Glad I managed to finish this chapter in time, I'm sorry for the long wait!

I said I wouldn't update until I finished rewatching gx and I lied because I've been on like episode 2 since like decemeber... lmao, it's just I tried watching it the original japanese (funfact, aside from season 4 and some of season 3 I've never seen the subbed version) but I find it hard to watch subbed anime because I'm easily distracted. As for why I use the Japanese names, they just seemed more popular? A bunch of the fics and blogs I follow use those, also it also gives Haou something that actually sounds like a name lol

So I'm going to watch the dub, any inconsistencies you may see are due to that but hopefully I'll actually get through it this time (though with uni starting up again + my job we can only hope)

Anyways here's chapter 3 which covers episode 1 and counts as yet another transitional chapter, this story has a very slow pace but it's not really meant to go too fast, espeically at the beginning

* * *

And Begin Anew

A duel academy.

Haou would be inclined to say they are training their students to be future warriors, to die for the crown –but there's none of that in this time. Instead, it is simply a place of learning, to have 'fun' as Judai keeps so excitedly repeating ever since he found about it.

Which was ages ago.

He'd be irritated about the never-ending cycle of conversation Judai has been going through but he can't deny that a part of him is excited as well. Finally a chance to leave this home and substandard parents, all that on top of learning he cared about instead of reading some godforsaken book and then writing inane nonsense about it.

Resting a hand on his desk – feeling the spirits warmth through it – he turns his attention back to his brother who is telling his classmates once again about how come next school year he'll be at one of the most prestigious Duel Academy's in the world.

Anyone is free to apply but out of the hundreds –or thousands, Haou can only listen to Judai ramble for so long – that apply only a fraction actually get in. Of course no one in their class has any doubts Judai will get in considering he has gone virtually undefeated as of late.

Haou rolls his eyes and turns his attention away from his brothers antics and towards Yubel, who is giving him a disappointed glare.

"I don't understand how he can talk to them after what they did –how they acted." She says with a scowl, and he refrains from mentioning that part of the blame falls to her and Judai bears no ill will to her.

After all, a part of him agrees and he cannot help but see Judai's kindness and tendency to forgive as something that will eventually leave him hurting.

Oh well, Haou has more than enough power at his disposal to deal more than double the pain back at whoever is foolish to do so. No one harms what is his and his alone.

A couple kids shiver, Haou grins.

-o-

The day of the test arrives and Haou makes sure to arrive early – he wants to get this over with dealing with as few people as he can – and squashes down the idle thought of worry of if Judai will make it on time. Yubel will get him here; if not one his other spirits, he has absolutely no reason to be worried.

By the time he arrives they're still finishing setting up and only a handful of other kids are present who pay no mind to Haou, much too busy going through their decks and reviewing papers.

Squashing down the urge to scoff – paper and planning can only get you so far in the true heat of things – and walks over to what looks like the sign-in table. The girls at the table look up and begin to say something before stopping cold, eyes widening ever so slightly and mouths falling shut.

Haou does nothing, more than used to that kind of response from people and gives them a moment to look less startled. "Haou Yuki," he says, and bites down the grimace that shows up whenever he uses the surname.

The one on the left blinks at him, before looking down at the computer and beginning to type, while the girl on the right just continues to stare. He stares right back, narrowing his eyes slightly in a way that usually frightens people but seems to have no effect on the girl sitting before him.

"Nice eyes," she finally says as the other girl hands him a slip of paper with a number on it. Haou deigns neither of them a response as he turns away, and wishes ever so slightly he had dragged his other here with him instead of letting him sleep.

The people at this school are odd, outside of the norm of reactions he is used to. He does not like it one bit.

He wins his duel of course, it is laughably easy to beat his so called instructor. Perhaps it was foolish of him to expect better, but he's certain some of those frivolous kids at school could have beaten that man.

So much for an elite Duel Academy with actually challenging opponents.

-o-

"Ah, you're–"

A smile, a hand outstretched.

"Take it, it's yours."

A bewildered expression, and a laugh.

"A protector, well another."

"Thanks," though he's already gone. "Welcome aboard partner," and the soft cry of a new friend fills the air.

-o-

While getting there early meant he didn't have to deal with many people watching him duel, or being present at all, it didn't mean he could leave early. Which meant he was stuck here as the building got more and more crowded, masses of children filling the stands. Ignoring them he focuses instead of the duels before him, ranging from mildly interesting to objectively awful.

Eventually even that grows too tiresome and instead he closes his eyes to rest, it's not as if he'll be missing much of anything.

"Haou-nii," he hears and even half asleep knows to lean away from the approaching voice. He opens his eyes just in time to hear a thud and ignores that and the heads whipping in their direction to glance up at the clock.

A little over an hour left until the examination period is over, Judai is late, but at least not too late.

Yubel appears over Judai's groaning form, lips twisted in disapproval and eyes dulled with resignation, Haou sniffs.

"You did your best," he comments idly and she sighs, "he's here with time to spare."

"Nii-san," Judai repeats, this time successfully draping himself over Haou's lap and grinning up at him, "did ya win?"

Glaring at the other participants still staring he runs a hand once through Judai's hair before brusquely shoving him off, who just laughs before taking a seat beside him. In lieu of answering him he stares at him coldly which gets the foreseen response of laughter. Resisting the urge to sigh, he looks over at the duels proceeding instead, why Judai seems to enjoy staring animosity and annoyance in the face with oblivious laughter will forever be a mystery to him.

"I know, I know, 'no idiotic questions'." Judai laughs, pulling his face into a rather poor – considering they share the same one – imitation of his own. "Congrats though, bet they didn't see it coming."

Haou inclines his head in acknowledgement but offers no response aside from that, instead turning to see whose gaze it is he can still feel on him.

A boy, who has to be Judai's age yet looks so small dwarfed even further by a mass of sky blue hair sits two rows behind them with an expression on his face Haou can't seem to decipher.

"What?" He snarls gratified by the instinctive flinch the smaller boy gives.

"Huh," Judai says, and then follows Haou's gaze, "Oh! Nice to meet you, name's Judai and this is my older brother Haou."

The boy continues to stare, looking between them as if trying to grasp something and Judai's grin widens, elbowing Haou lightly in the side.

"Hey," he says at length, managing to keep the scowl off his face.

Something in the exchange seems to be what he was looking for because he blinks, finally seeming to come out of whatever was going on with him before smiling nervously.

"You guys sure are close huh," and it's then Haou places the look as longing and it sets him on edge. A feeling too close and too intimate and Haou wants to be nowhere near it. Judai, of course, either too oblivious or too knowing – sometimes Haou just can't tell the difference, if Judai knows the difference – leans forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, we're two halves of the same soul," eyes serious for a moment before dissolving into laughter, "but yeah we're pretty close."

"Well, I'm Sho –Sho Marufuji," The boy – Sho – replies, apparently ignoring Judai's words entirely.

Judai's face lights up but whatever he meant to say is drowned out by the announcement for him to report to the arena for his duel.

"Finally," Judai says, practically flipping out of his seat and beginning to make his way down, "talk to you later Sho!" He calls back and flashes a grin over at Haou.

A brown ball of winged fluff appears next to him and Haou hums, now when did Judai get a new card in his deck.

-o-

Haou tunes out most of the duel, Judai's opponent much to annoying for his tastes. The man spends the first 5 minutes explaining how grand he is, and how this is last duel of the day he thinks he'll give everyone a show –of course don't worry, he said, you'll be marked on a different scheme we can't expect you to win against me.

Haou had wanted to ring his neck for daring to imply his Judai inferior to this idiot – and from his seat could see Yubel hissing what was likely the same – but Judai had of course only laughed and wished the man a good duel.

And he stops paying attention right around then, Judai's victory is a foregone conclusion and Haou has no interest in seeing a grown man's tantrum when he inevitably loses.

He'd probably have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Sho's unending commentary on the matter. He hadn't even quieted at Haou's glare, voice pitching up for a moment before continuing his diatribe. It's almost impressive.

Except, then the supposed pro's shrill voice rings through the stadium, "And what exactly is that useless ball of fluff supposed to do –have you finally given up?"

And Haou can't help it, he laughs, as if his fate hadn't been sealed already.

Instantly Sho's eyes dart to him, eyes wide in alarm, "How can you laugh; your brother's just summoned a basically worthless monster."

Haou glances back, eyes narrowed in distaste, "Don't let Judai hear you say something as moronic at that."

Sho laughs at that, high and halting with a hesitant smile, "but what could it possibly do to turn things around?"

"Just you wait and see," Haou replies, lips curling up into a sneer.

-o-

Just like Haou predicted Judai wins his duel, largely thanks to that new Winged Kuriboh of his, and just a he predicted that annoying man throws the most unsightly of tantrums. And while Sho cheers as if this is the greatest victory he has ever seen, Haou sighs, he can already see the trouble this will all bring.

At the very least, there is no way they can deny Judai entry now.

"Yubel and Neos said I did great so that means we get to celebrate," Judai hollers as he runs up to meet them, and Haou ignores Sho's bewildered look at the two names.

"All those who passed have to board now," Sho interjects, "congratulations on your win though, it was amazing," he continues, eyes practically sparkling.

Judai's expression shifts from dejected to enthused in a matter of seconds, shifting his gaze over to Sho. "Oh that was nothing, but I could have done it without my new partner Winged Kuriboh and all my other pals." The aforementioned duel spirit blinking into existence beside him.

Not caring for what Sho will most likely reply and then the following conversation he takes Judai by the hand and leads him away, they can talk more when they get to their destination.

"Oh fine, but we're totally celebrating when we get to the Academy."

-o-

Perhaps the world's worst invention was this idea of mechanical flight, so unnatural and unstable a notion it's a miracle they ever managed to succeed. Still, with no spirits to aid them any longer Haou isn't surprised they sought to find a new way to fly.

It does not make it any more bearable to be up in the air in one of these machines.

He sighs, leaning slightly towards the head Judai has inclined on his shoulder as he sleeps and closes his eyes as well. He might as well rest while he can, and it'll make this trip end even sooner.

* * *

It's been so long so I hope it didn't read too bad, we finally get to meet new characters though as opposed to just Haou, Judai, and Yubel all the time. I'm excited haha

Anyways, speaking of today being Judai's birthday I plan on writing a one-shot in this verse for it, taking place in some nebulous point in this au's future on their birthday. I would like to say it'll be up soon but aside from Saturday I'm busy for the rest of the week, but it'll be soon enough

And again, thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews guys, I'm glad you guys are seeming to enjoy this story!

Have a happy gx month haha, till next time


End file.
